Gregor and the escape of slaves
by Realdog2002
Summary: Gregor's family is dead and is trapped in the underland I'm anti gluxa I'm sorry but ya don't flame me to bad please this is my first fanfic enjoy. P.s. I'm horrible at summary's and some lemon in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic so go easy pls and I am terrible at spelling and grammar so you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gregor the overlander Suzann collins aside from my own character.

Chapter 1 the introduction and attack

Five Years five months nine days since Gregor's family was killed and he escaped to the underland to find that luxa was married and she ordered the death of his family.

It was dark and wet in the alle that's in between his building and another all lined up was his whole family one by one getting kill by regalia soli

Ema's pov

I walked in to our tent and saw Gregor sitting on the bed with a far off look, I better stop him be fore it's to late. I stand there for a minute examinating the hulking nineteen year old boy in front of her ogling over his heavily muscled frame that she had fall in love with Gregor her boyfriend.

"Hey Gregor baby let's get going because this is our first official date " ema said

Gregor's pov

Standing up while replying "All right let's go" he grabbed their blades and walked over and gave her a kiss she would never forget. Then said "wouldn't miss it for the life of me" and continued to make out with ema his girlfriend.

Of those five years, four years and three months was spent with ema a tall underlander at 5'8" which stood up to gregor's 6'2" and strong build but it was nothing compared to her slim figure she had all the right curves in the right places but the most amazing part of her are her electrifying violet eyes that some how always comforted Gregor with just one glance but the only thing she tried to hide was the scare given to her in regalia to mark her as a slave she was the new definition of beauty. To Gregor she was more beautiful than luxa. Most of all she was gregor's best friend and in a fight he rather have her back him up. How she out of regalia was a mystery to Gregor but escaped and the way Gregor found her half starved and weak at first she tried to fight Gregor but she was to weak and collapsed but she conveniently had a extra sword and dagger with her seeing her Gregor felt guilty and he nursed back to health and she stuck around and traveled around the underland avoiding slave collectors and arm patrols together they survived for 4years untilthey stumble upon a refugee camp in the deadlands. Three months later they are going on there first date after confessing there love for each other over a year ago.

The whole time I was talking to you I was making out with ema but was interrupted by the warning horns. Oh no was all I thought as I heard the raiding start.

 **Oh no will Gregor and ema make it out or be caught by the raiding team.**

 **As always R &R and any thing to help me improve will be amazing**

 **Sencerly**

 **Riley**


	2. Chapter 2

The fight and a strange discovery

G pov

All we did was just stand there dumbfounded then I came to my senses as one of the soldiers came into our tent but that was the last thing he did because I slit his throat and he fell back into the street and was spotted right away but he was followed by me and as soon as they recognize me as the ex warrior they made me there target and surround the tent I pulled ema out and she had her swords drawn but he feel a weird connection to her that he only feel when he was fighting with ripped then it dawned on me she is a rager so he used this connection to help her with control

And as the first man went to attack him he made the connection stable and as one they respond in blocking his swing and stabbing him in the neck sending blood everywhere and caused the rest of the platoon on them.

E pov

When Gregor pulled me out of the tent my vision grew really fuzzy and then sharpened and all my fear disappeared and then she felt connected to Gregor then as one of the men went in to attack my vision fragmented for a split second and then it returned to normal but she felt Gregor helping her with controlling herself and the the whole raiding team attacked them but each was quickly disposed of and the she felt Gregor leave her and her vision instantly fragmented and lost control of this new power but quickly realized that it had taken over but she was still faintly aware of Gregor's presents and him guiding her away from killing anyone she should not but she was still scared of herself and what she could do to Gregor and everyone else she cared for. But then she heard Gregor's thoughts and she mentally heard him saying that she will be ok and that he knows what's happening to her. Then the she felt Gregor come and take over again and shut the feeling down she turned around to see a proud smile on Gregor's face but soon disappeared as soon as he noticed the tears streaming down my face his face softened and walked up to me and as if predicted me stepping away and wrapped me in a hug and that was all it took was him wrapping her in his arms for her to breakdown and just cry and feel the comfort of his arms but soon stopped crying and noticed the words of comfort he was whispering in my ear tickling it with his breath.

G pov

I got an idea of how to speed this up and with this though I withdrew the control I was helping ema with and let her lose and kept her from killing innocent people as children but he could also feel her fear of herself and then he noticed that he had just kill the last man and still felt ema so he shut her down killing the buzz she felt. What he was not expecting was for ema to turn around crying which just broke my heart I walk up to her and hug her and comforted her my word as she broke down in my arms we just stood there for the longest time until see stopped crying I walked her back to the tent and as we walked back I swore my revenge on luxa and her husband the king and queen because this was the last straw with that the end of there rain started.

this is getting hard to write so let me know if I should continue


	3. Plans

G pov

5 hours later they were all packed up and ready to move out. gregor and Ema still have not said anything to each other since the raid they were the last ones left from the refugee camp so Gregor decided to break the silence that had fallen upon them

"Ema do you want to talk about the fight or no?" I asked

"Yes…. no I don't know."she replied

"Well here's one question do you want to control it? Because I have a strong feeling that you are a rager?" I shot back.

"Can we not talk about it here" she says eyeing a dead body

"Sure let's get going cause I'm a big target to regalia and now you are to so let's get going before an arm shows up"I end jokingly Beas lost as we Neared the cavern entrance we could hear a marching of an army but luckily there is tunnel off to the side that we quickly ducked into and disappear into the darkness just as the army came by searching through all the tunnels we ended up having to run for about an hour before we could stop and rest but even then we could still hear the army but it was getting fainter by the minute but they only risk speaking when they can't hear the army any more is when ema broke the silence.

"What do we do know"

"We keep going south I recognize the tunnel up ahead and I think it's about time I visit an old friend" I replied

"Who?" was all ema asked

"Ripred Is who because one you need advice and two if I want my plan to work I need his help" I replied in a sad tone

It was at that moment ema got up and walked over and gave me a hug.

"What was that for?" I asked

"I have my reason and you look like you need a hug" she said before planting a kiss on the cheek and continued down the tunnel leaving me to my thoughts as i caught up to her at the entrance to the cave that leads to Ripreds nest but ema stops me before i am able to get into the tunnel and that's when i hear the noise of a conversation which i instantly recognized the voices were from ripred and luxa.

"There have been reports of two ragers one of which looked like an overlander coming back from the raiding party and i do believe them because they killed 50 of my men out of the 75 that i sent out the only ones to return are the one guarding the slave carts but only one made it out unscaved of the 25 men that came back" luxa said with an tone that said she was scared. As soon as she finished her sentence i got an idea i quietly snuck through the shadows up onto a ledge then purposely picked up a pebble and tossed ait at luxa's head and moved away from that spot and it cut her off mid sentence "what if one of them is" and then it connected and she instantly turned around and while doing so through a dagger right where i was standing a second ago turning to see no one there she turned around again and spoke again "what if the overlander is gregor" she said a bit sounding worried and what sound a tiny bit of lust oddly enough it did not sound like the luxa that he knew but they thought no one else was there listening and at this point gregor was behind ripred and that was when ripred finally respond to luxa " i wouldn't worry too much pup gregor is most likely dead and or would not touch a hair on you" he said in a semi passionate but more snided response so had not spoted gregor at all must be getting soft in his old age it was then that gregor decide to reveal himself by saying in a snided voice "i'd beg to differ"was all gregor said but it caused both ripred and luxa to jump scaring the living crap out of them and at the same time ripred whirled around and gasped while luxa had a look of confusion on her face for i still had yet to come out of the shadows and when he did luxa was only able to get out two word in her shock "but how" was all she said to which i replied well no thank to you by the way for killing my whole family and as soon as i am in the underland you order the entrances to the overland to be sealed i was trapped here but i have not been alone come on out ema" as ema steped of of the shadows i saw luxa give me a quizzical glance and once ema was at my side i warped a arm around her and continued " i found her half starved but she had weapons so we made a deal work together to live and we split everything and that include the weapons and we survived for five years until you sent a raiding party to our refugee camp that was the last straw for me luxa you killed my who family and that included lizzie and boots that was your first mistake then there was locking me in the underland and then you attack my friends killing them or just taking them that was the last straw so expect to be losing the throne soon" and with that i finished and started to walk to the entrance of the cave when ripred suddenly came to his senses and asked " is lizzie really dead"

His snide tone gone completely replaced by sarow and all i said was " yes and it was to queen luxas order and was done by regalian soldiers" and with that i continued to the door when luxa called out "gregor i have two questions one is were are you going to go and the second is do you still have feelings for me?" i turned around looked at herr once then said i've lived in the shadows for the past five years so be weary of the dark and to answer your second question is a question you can answer but here is how you can answer it is my family still live?"i look straight into her eyes with pure hate and when she answered her voice was small and barely above a whisper"no"and with that she broke down i just looked at ripred who was staring daggers at luxa and with that i asked ripred if he could walk with us for a little while and he agreed and walked with us after a little while i spoke and started off with asking if "ripred would help me dethrone luxa not kill her but dethrone her and second i need some tips on how to teach a rager to control their senses" he just looked at me oddly as as if i had two heads i was starting to get worried and angry at the same time before he replied "yes and get them to rage as much as possible"he then eye me and ema suspiciously then asked "why" then it was my turn to look at him like he had two head before replying"you have seeme to have lost your edge with age there ripred because it was me and ema that toke out those men" then ripred's eyes then widened then said you need to disappear and yes i will help you but be careful because luxa has seen you you are going to have a bounty on your head"he said to which i replied "yes but its just that when you get back i need you to knock her out and take her to the palace and put her to bed and when she wakes tell her that it was just a dream" ripred only you can do this and get away with it." and with that the parted ways and gregor and Ema headed to the jungle to live there while ripred cared out his orders.


	4. Hot and steamy

Third person

After walking for two days without any problems Gregor and Ema are sitting at Tartarus's plain looking into the vines that make up the jungle.

G pov

"So what now?" Asked ema

"we find the old nibbler colony's land and I know where it is so stick close and give me your weapon it will just end badly if you don't." I replied

"And when do I get it back?" Asked ema as she handed me her sword

"When we reach the colony's land we are going to be walking for about five days to get there on foot so I pulled some strings and ripred got us a bat to drop us off at the three quarter mark from there we head in the opposite direction and then loop back and head to the the nibbler's land"

As i finished my sentence i saw ema head snap to the left and then I heard the recognizable sound of wings cutting through the air and then that's when I saw the bat approaching with no riders on its back but I did see another bat hanging back with what seemed to be a female rider

"Do U see the other flier" I whispered to ema

"Yes it also looks to be a young girl" she answered

"Just pretend that you don't see them" I said

"Ok" was her reply

As the flier touched down I walked up to the flier and ask "is anyone following you?"

"no" she answered

"Alright then what is your name" I asked

"I am she called Aphrodite"

"Hello Aphrodite I am Gregor and this is ema and we would like a ride over the jungle please" I Asked

"I know who you are and yes I can give you a ride across the jungle it would be an honour to give you a ride warrior." She replied

"Please I go bye Gregor now."

"Ok worr-Gregor shall we leave now"

"Yes and make haste please"we don't have much time.

And with that me and Ema mounted up apon Aphrodite's shoulders and took off leaving Tartarus's plain and over the jungle and I pointed Aphrodite in the direction Of the nibbler area after that both me and Ema got comfortable and settled in for the ride to the drop point after about an hour I felt Emma's head fall on my shoulder asleep looked over and pecked her on her forehead and looked forward again and it was then I noticed the person following us again and just said

"hello there miss how can I help you and come on in closer I don't bite."

And that is when Aphrodite dived for the vines but I said

Scream "stop" to which Aphrodite reluctantly pulled out of her dive and gained altitude and when we leveled off the bat that was following us flew up beside us and that's when I noticed the girl I saw with echolocation looked a lot like luxa "hello what's your name" I asked

"Princess Alexis" was all the little girl said

"Hello Alexis do you know who I am" I asked

She just nodded that was when she looked me in the eye and said "I want to overthrow my mother and I was wondering if I could have the warriors help"she asked so fast I almost couldn't understand her

"Well your not talking to the warrior your talking to the ex-warriors just call me Gregor please and this is ema and yes you could help me I was already planning on over throwing your mother so I have a task for you go back to the palace and tell the slaves to be ready to escape and fight back in two weeks time please and send your mother my regards but u will be staying with me and Ema for a three days to make it seem like you were kidnaped and escaped ok" I replied

Third person

And for the next two days they fell into a rhythm of wake up eat drink fly and repeat but on the third day as planned I ripped up the princesses clothes and gave her small cuts on her back and then sent her off back to regalia on her bat and sent Aphrodite along with her to make sure she was safe the whole ride back to regalia but it took some persuading to get her go.

E pov

After Alexis left I was still worried about hurting Gregor but when her turned around looked me over I felt my skin catch fire and turned in to an inferno when he gave me the biggest hug ever but as he was letting got I caught his face in me hands and gave him the deepest and most passionate kiss I could ever give him and he returned it with just as much passion or even more then mine and when we broke for air he said "we should get going but after this" and he caught my lips in another deep passionate Kiss which sent electricity throughout me body giving me goosebumps then we broke apart but we stayed wrapped in each other's arms for the longest time before Gregor let go but keep a arm wrapped around my waist as we walked the rest of the way to the spring where the nibblers used to live we walked for a day and a half without water and when I saw the spring I went to run to it but was held back by Gregor and i was about to get really mad but he said one word "quicksand" and I calmed down as he lead me down to the water on the right path as to not fall into the quicksand and when we reached the water we both striped down to our under garments and jumped in and we drank as much water as we could but out of the blue I felt eyes on my bare back and as I turned around I was shocked to find Gregor checking me out and all of a sudden the fire that I felt two days ago was back but with force behind it.

G pov

In one sweeping motion ema turned around and tackled me in a kiss as we fell back into the watering could feel a hard coming on and by the time I realized it we were both naked making out on the beach when I felt my dick slip in side of ema's pussy and Ema let out a small cry of pain and just sat there for a little while before she started to ride it up and down and it felt so good so I flipped her over and started to thrust as fast as I could and Ema let out a moan of pure pleasure at the same time her pussy squeezed my dick causing me to climax but before I Did i pulled my dick out and cumed all over her "that-was-amazing"I stated between breaths "agreed"was all she could get out be for gasping for air as we layed in the shallow water in each other's arms "we should probably wash off and get to one of the caves and rest I'll take first watch" I said as I got up and picked ema up and walked deeper into the water and gently set her into the water before giving her a peck on the lips and grabbing our clothes and taking them to the cave and then returning to the beach to find ema missing.

—

I need help naming the jungle nibbler colony's land and could use the help.


	5. The new ability

G pov

"Ema where are you"I shouted and when i got no reply I got worried so instead of freaking out I just sat down and said out loud "I wish I knew where she went"

Then out of the blue ema appeared out of nowhere in the water in her underwear and bra just floating in the water but then I saw some inslavers swoop down and pluck her out of the water and onto their bats before she could make a sound they were gone then they disappeared wait a second did my wish come true yes yes it did then I got an idea "I wish Aries was here" and nothing happened of course it was just my imagination that it would work so I got up as I did I heard the sound of wings in the air and when I turned around I saw someone alive and breathing that I thought I would never see again it was Aries just standing there as soon as I saw him I ran to him and before he could do anything I hug him but he let out a small screech and asked "who are you?" I let go of Aries and said "hello Aries I am Gregor your bond" Aries looked at me up and down "Gregor what happened when did you grow so much and why are we in the jungle?" "Wow slow down one question at a time to answer your first question it has been 7 years since you died fighting the bane" I answered "but we need to get going because my girlfriend has been captured by enslavers under luxa command"I continued and that was all I had to say because Aries bowed down to allow me to get on I then pointed Aries in the direction the enslavers went. Absent minded I out of the blue came up with a bunch of wishes and I made a mental list it went like this "I wish Aries is Invincible" that was one and two is "I wish I had all of the weapons I used to kill the bane with" and then sandwiches sword and solovet's dagger appeared in there sheaths on his waist and number three was " I wish we are invisible." And with that I saw my body and Aries disappear from sight and four was "I wish we can catch up to the enslavers that took ema" it was then that's all of a sudden felt as if we were shot out of a gun and like hitting a brick wall we came to a stop right behind the enslavers and I noticed ema on the back of the first bat I quietly whispered to Aries "fly up underneath each of the bats and I will kill them" and as we flew under each one I slit there bats throat and letting them fall to there death and once the lead bat was the only one left Aries grabbed ema off of the enslavers back then flew around and I slit its throat and let it fall and when I got a good look at ema she was unconscious so I asked Aries if he could take us back to the beach.

on the way there I thought well it looks like the game just changed as he said I wish queen luxa would be in the nibblers cave with all our stuff unconscious and bound and gagged.

What are Gregor's plans for queen luxa and what will happen to the king.


End file.
